justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:7-The-Great, MyLampIsBroken/Fatima vs. Leila -Just Dance Versus
Welcome one and all to Just Dance Versus! The show where we take 2 Just Dace songs, and analyse them for which one is better for a personal opinion. Wanna see me analyze 2 songs you would like me to? Request down below! In 2014, Ubisoft announced a rather, different song in Just Dance 2015. What I mean by this, is Fatima by Cheb Salama is going to be in Just Dance 2015. And that's all it was, for a long time. For a while, people thought that it was Fatima by Cheb Salama. But nope! It was Enti Mek Toubi by Sylvain Lux & Ilan Abou. Now, people can probably figure out what is a cover, and what's not. But this one is a cover, so we don't have the original, and even changed its name. No wonder why people weren't able to figure out this was a cover for so long. But despite this, in my opinion, the average Just Dance player just skips over this song. This was posted on the British Just Dance YouTube, but somehow not the American one. Plus, it only had one gold move, and I feel like they forgot to include one, so they just used a random move in a random part of the song. There were full gameplays of it on YouTube, and despite it having a mashup and community remix. To the average Just Dance player, it was just some random song on the tracklist, and would be forgotten, that (s)he would never shine a light on......Until now. In 2016, Ubisoft released a new song along with Titanium and Ghost in the Keys. It was a song called Leila, and I'm pretty sure Cheb Salama underestimated the spam of "Fatima 2.0" on the comments section of the preview. Now, I don't blame people for saying that this song is "Fatima 2.0", due to the same artist name, and they're both foreign. Now, I do not have a problem with foreign songs AT ALL. I mean, there are a lot that I enjoy listening to; such as La Bicicleta ''and Papaoutai (Misty, it's your fault you got me into this song. Not that it's a bad thing, or anything.....), but Ubisoft did a good milestone, and add another part of the world ito the game, Turkey! Now for anyone that is focing me to make a turkey joke, gobble gobble, Turkey would be proud. Now by checking the credits, I'm pretty sure that Ubisoft made this song, unlike everybody being wrong about Fatima. Now, I have to say, Ubisoft outdid themselfs with ''Leila. I think the part after the third verse was cool, and that the choreography was amazing, desite it being easy to do. Now, to me, "Fatima 2.0" doesn't exist. Spam in the comments all you want, but you won't change my opinion, and here's why: They both are by the same artist, but they are totally different from each other. The coaches look nothing alike, while Fatima's is based off of some sort of......belly dancer, maybe? I mean, I'm not Arabic, and I feel bad for not knowing these types of things, while Leila's coach is based off of someone you'll find off the streets, that I like to imagine that she holds some sort of power. Both of the songs do. Fatima is a mystic princess (Connecting to Dark Horse'''''s mashup, and in all seriousness), and I feel like ''Leila ''has the power to posses the dead, and summon them as ghosts, since the floor beneath her lights up from her dance moves, and THE FREAKING GHOSTS IN THE BACKGROUND. Now, there are a lot of other differences, the songs are completley different, and the backgrounds are not similar. But I gotta be honest, I have nothing againt Arabic people or songs, but the tally mark on my case has to go to ''Leila, due to it being a more settling tone of a singing voice, and just how beautiful this routine is. Category:Blog posts